Episode 6578 (15th June 2007)
Plot David continues to wind Jason up by pretending he's gay. The Mortons are horrified when Jerry spots an obituary in the Gazette saying that Wilf Morton has died. Ashley isn't enjoying his Father's Day celebrations due to the tension at the Peacocks' so decides to visit Kevin. Once he leaves the house he passes Casey, who is in the phone box on the Street. Claire meanwhile is alone in the house when she receives a silent call. Whilst ranting on the phone she hears someone in the garden. Terrified she goes round to the Websters' house to get Ashley. He investigates the garden only to discover the Mortons are starting to set up for their barbecue. Claire is convinced it was Casey but Ashley is doubtful, leaving the pair divided. Jason's fixing the tiles on the takeaway roof when David snatches the ladder away as a joke. Jason panics as he's scared of heights. Wilf explains he's staged his own death and got a dodgy death certificate so that his criminal past won't stand in the way of Mel's career in the police force. Bill fires David from his job. David remains cocky and tells Jason he isn't really gay. Jerry invites Eileen to a barbecue at the Mortons' but at that moment Pat turns up at the cab office. Eileen's taken aback to meet the man she's been flirting with on the phone. Blanche, Rita and Betty attend the Mortons' barbecue. Wilf tries to chat up Blanche - who leaves in a huff. Fiz agrees to let John stay the night. Back home, the Peacocks hear someone trying the garden gate. Ashley goes out to discover Darryl is bunking off work. Claire is convinced Ashley doesn't believe Casey exists. Meanwhile, Casey continues to watch the house. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wilf Morton - Rodney Litchfield *Pat - Sean Hughes *Casey - Zoë Henry (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars Notes *This episode was made to be aired on Sunday 17th June; the events depicted take place on Sunday. However, due to coverage of the United States Grand Prix this episode was brought forward by two days. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The cab office gets a visit from Eileen's flirtatious telephone pal Pat; Claire's silent caller also pays a visit to the street - and rings her again from a nearby phone box; David learns Jason is afraid of heights, so takes away his ladder while he's on a roof; and Jerry is shocked when the local paper prints an obituary for his father - who is not dead. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,070,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns